1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wire assembly, and relates also to a vehicle including a wire assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a vehicle in which, as a structure in which a wire assembly 160 having a plurality of wires, such as a power line or a communication line, is routed in a vehicle, a routing structure provided at, for example, a vehicle body side portion 100 shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, is employed. In the routing structure, the wire assembly 160 is pinched by a first protector 160A and a second protector 160B, thereby bundling together a plurality of wires.
A structure in which a wire, such as a power line, in the wire assembly having a plurality of wires is substituted with a strip-shaped flat wire has been suggested. The flat wire is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-116286 (JP 2014-116286 A).